


A memorial and a confession

by valmia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hiroo has a pet tarantula, M/M, Nohebi, it dies :((, pet memorial, the second work in sakihiroo babyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmia/pseuds/valmia
Summary: “What? Aren’t you supposed to bow at a memorial? I’m not a heathen you know.”“I love you.”-~-Second work in the Sakihiroo tag AYY tho fic was just made from a brain rot with a friend on twt and suddenly I got the idea of posting it here!! Well I hope you like it and i hope I make you ship this!!
Relationships: Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A memorial and a confession

When Hiroo’s tarantula first died, he full on sobbed during practice. He was in the middle of his 2nd year. 

He was lucky he could hold it in during class and when he was in his house but as soon someone talked to him, he combusted. All the tears from mourning and wishing his poor tarantula died came out. 

Couldn’t he do something to make him not die? Did he take good care of him? No, none of these could be true since his tarantula died of old age. But still, he couldn’t help but blame himself. 

He’s had that tarantula ever since he was 10 and he holds many memories with the spider that he wished he got more pictures of. 

The times he would bring him to “bring your pet to practice day” and he would have to find him for practice. He hated that day since he would always be last, since his pet was a little shit who liked to hide everywhere, but now he feels like he took it for granted.

Everyone but Akama and Takachiho were scared of his pet at first but then people slowly got attached to him. Sakishima especially. Saki would always offer to take care of him if he needed help and even brought tiny snacks for him. 

So it also hit hard when Hiroo told Saki his pet died.

The whole team comforted Hiroo when he started crying and decided to let Hiroo take practice off for a mental health day. 

Saki asked if he could come over and also skip but Hiroo just shaked his head and said “I don’t want you to miss practice.” So Saki backed off and let Hiroo be alone for a bit.

As soon as he arrived, he stopped crying because all his tears were let out at practice and he could be more calm.

He decided that he was going to make a small memorial in his hallway in order to commemorate his dead tarantula. 

So after every practice he would come home and try his best to carve and fix up the memorial. It took many days and nights but after a while, he finally finished. He was proud of it despite him thinking it was not that much.

Hiroo’s memorial included: a small rock he carved his tarantula’s name in, a bunch of flowers that reminded him of his pet, some toys that he thought the tarantula would like, and small stars scattered around. Also a sweet candle to make it all pop out in the darkness of his hallway. 

When his parents first saw the memorial they just patted his shoulder and went back to work.

It didn’t hurt Hiroo as much but he still felt sad that they didn’t at least help with something or even bow to the memorial. But it was whatever. They never cared.

So it was a huge surprise when he invited Saki over and he actually DID bow and say Hi to the memorial. Saki acted like it was nothing, just something to be expected. But to Hiroo, it was everything.

“What? Aren’t you supposed to bow at a memorial? I’m not a heathen you know.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!! And I also hope I got you into this beautiful rarepair >:) ahh how I love random ass confessions, my sweet spot.
> 
> Anyways, follow me on Twitter @valmiia!! I have sm sakihiroo brain rot and I love Hiroo, I also post a lot about Nohebi so yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
